1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio communications terminal apparatus such as a cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cellular telephone has functioned as a multimedia terminal capable of e-mail transmission and reception, browsing the Web, displaying moving images and still images, reproducing music, receiving television broadcasting, etc. besides speech communication.
If a cellular telephone is thus equipped with a plurality of functions, the plural functions may be executed simultaneously. For example, an electronic mail may be received during the reception of the television broadcasting. In this case, to confirm an electronic mail, it is necessary to stop reception of the television broadcasting, confirm the electronic mail and receive again the television broadcasting. These operations are very troublesome for the user of the cellular telephone.
For this reason, if an electronic mail is received during the reception of the television broadcasting, images of the television broadcasting are displayed together with the contents of the electronic mail (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 2005-151338). Otherwise, telop display of displaying the contents of the electronic mail is executed and the display is automatically scrolled (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication 10-269154).
According to the conventional telop display, however, the scroll speed is not appropriate such that the user can hardly recognize the contents of the electronic mail. This problem also occurs in a case of displaying moving images and still images stored in the cellular telephone or displaying character information together with the moving images and still images during browsing the Web.